Hand-held communications devices, such as radiotelephones, have become increasingly popular for both personal and commercial use. However, with their increase in popularity, radiotelephones have also been undergoing miniaturization to facilitate storage and portability. Unfortunately, as these devices become smaller, less area may be available for user interfaces, such as displays and keypads, that users utilize to operate the devices. Hand-held communications devices typically utilize displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), for various functions and applications. Unfortunately, small displays can present challenges to users. Keypads have also become smaller, thereby causing the size and spacing of keys within keypads to decrease. However, for ergonomic reasons, there is a limit below which it may be undesirable to decrease the size and spacing of keys within a keypad. As a result, further miniaturization of electronic communications devices may be constrained because of user interface ergonomic concerns.